


Sanders Sides One Shots

by TyLuna



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: M/M, Multi, Thomas Sanders Angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 15:47:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29334774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TyLuna/pseuds/TyLuna
Summary: SO BECAUSE PEOPLE ON WATTPAD ARE JERKS AND DON'T UNDERSTAND THE MEANING OF TRIGGER WARNINGS OR WRITING FOR FUN AND OTHER STUFF- I'm moving to AO3 to share my not so kid-friendly stories. The first chapter will be used for requests, and the chapter after that will be explaining what happened.After that, normal chapters. I really hope y'all enjoy.This book is /not/ intended for anyone under the age of 16, as this will contain some...not so fun things. That includes non-con, self-harm, suicide, smut, etc. Not comfortable with that? Don't read. (You can read the book if you would like still, as there will be triggers at the beginning of every chapter!)
Relationships: Logicality, Logince, Moxiety, Prinxiety, demus - Relationship
Comments: 8
Kudos: 4





	1. Requests!

**Author's Note:**

> This is not intended for anyone under the age of 16 or not knowing the meaning of "fanfiction" and "freedom of work".
> 
> If I get something wrong, please, tell me respectfully. Do not say "Delete your account and book" just because of the stuff I write. Highly rude.

Hello everyone! 

If you'd like to request something, please do so here! Please also keep in mind the following list of ships I'm willing to do.  
Also, please add to your comment if there will be anything that may trigger some <3

Okay with:  
Logicality  
Moxiety  
Demus  
Loceit  
Moceit  
Anxceit  
Intrulogical  
Logince  
Analogical  
Intruality  
Royality  
Dukexiety  
Remile  
Losleep  
Sleepxiety  
Thomceit  
Intrumas  
Thomxiety  
Karrot Kings (<3)  
!!!REMROM!!!/Creativitytwins (so both rom and non)  
Any of the poly ships

Semi okay with:   
Prinxiety

Not okay with:  
Genderbent x normal  
female x male (Trans is fine)  
cannon x reader  
oc x reader

Willing to write/will write:   
Non-con  
Incest  
kink  
smut  
Fluff  
Angst

Not willing to write:  
Blood kinks  
Toilet kinks  
eta

If I didn't list something, feel free to ask.  
Please note, I have the full right to say no to your request.

Please do not hate in the comments.  
If you don't like something, you don't have to read anything of mine.  
Thanks.


	2. Explain What Happened.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This might get a little headed so please be careful while reading.

So what happened over on Wattpad?

Well, I had this one book I've been writing for about a year. 

And then some people saw a chapter that was non-con underage shit. 

And it...Went a little not so good.

People got really pissed, started fighting with me, and that book got deleted. 

So, I made a new book. 

Took about two days before it was deleted.  
The only real "reason" why it should have been deleted would have been because of a rape-play chapter. A chapter that was completely consensual and, yet, people didn't like it and the book was taken down.

So I'm pretty much giving up on Wattpad.  
Moving here-Because it actually seems like they understand what the fuck can happen in a book!-and going to write here. 

If you don't like what I write, please just don't hate and leave. It's that simple.

I am, however, completely okay if you want to say how something is wrong if you're respectful about it. 

Now if it's about Remrom, obviously it's wrong because they're brothers, but would I be writing if I didn't know that? or didn't really believe I should be writing about it? yeah. take a wild guess.

I do try to be respectful of people's opinions and I do look for facts before really going into something. But sometimes I'm just wrong, which is human.

So, with that being said, please enjoy the book <3


	3. The unexpected secret love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Logan Croft, a billionaire with some family drama.  
> Patton Shell, the prince of the Mer world.  
> With lives so different, how could they ever be together? Well...

Patton giggled softly as he swam away from the castle and to his beloved's backyard, which just so happened to be on the beach. He swam around enough to hop himself into his love's pool, and splashed at the window.

Logan jumped, so interested in his moving watching, which so happened to be barbie, that he yelled out slightly. He was an age regressor, and he was regressed a good bit.

Patton felt his heart sink at hearing his love yell because of him. He let out his soft song, the one he'd use to let know his little he was there. 

Logan came out after a few moments, he was holding his Raven plushie, and the bracelet that was magical enough to make Patton human for some time. Patton smiled softly, swimming to the edge of the pool.

Logan walked over, being careful, and put the bracelet onto Patton, immediately getting scooped up by his caregiver once more human, and giggled. "Daddy!" He said, clinging to him.

"Hi, baby." Patton laughed, thanking that the magic used also gave him clothes. He took Logan into the house, nuzzling him softly. "Is my baby hungry?" He asked.

Logan nodded, clinging to Patton. "Tried to make food but know not to use stove..." He said softly, pointing to the started meal prep. Patton softly cooed, taking Logan into the living room. 

"Just sit here for now and watch Barbie, okay? I'll make something we'll both eat." He smiled, kissing him softly and hugging him before grabbing his cup, which was mostly empty, and walked to the kitchen to refill it and see what they could make. 

Logan nodded and went back to watching Star Light Adventure, sneaking his thumb into his mouth as he was being memorized by it.

After a bit of time had passed, Patton walked into the living room with a platter. On it, had egg sandwiches and tuna sandwiches, as well as vegetables and fruit. Logan's was on a fancy little plate, just for him. Oh, and his sippy was there too.

Logan's eyes seemed to sparkle as he looked at all of it, Patton always knew how to make amazing looking dishes.

Patton giggled softly, leaning over and kissed his head softly. "And once you've eaten what's on your plate, we can go get some ice cream if you want." He smiled.

Logan looked at him wide-eyed, before starting to gobble down his food.

"Woah Woah kiddo!" Patton said, laughing. "Slow down or you'll give yourself a tummy ache!"

Logan could only hear his parent's words with that, making him put down the food and move away slightly.

Patton immediately regretted what he said, softly and slowly moving over, bringing his little into a hug. "I'm so sorry darling, I didn't mean it like that." He said softly, kissing his head.

Logan flinched at first, relaxing into Patton's loving arms, laying his head onto his chest, listening to the familiar beating. 

Patton bit his lip a little, feeling horrible. He softly grabbed Logan's raven that had fallen, giving it to him and putting on the next Barbie movie, softly petting Logan's head as they just laid and cuddled him until he was ready to talk or eat again. 

Eventually, Logan stuck his thumb into his mouth and curled up, falling asleep on top of Patton. Patton let out a soft sigh, covering them with a blanket, and turned on one of his shows that he'd been meaning to watch while in the overworld.

I was hoping to write more but I don’t really got anything and I want to get something out for everyone! So, i might either come back and write more, or make a part two.

Love y’all! Y’all have been so supportive already and I’ve only posted requests and some stuff that happened Wattpad. 

See you in the next chapter!


End file.
